


Always Come Back

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “You know I’ll always come back for you.”She nodded giving the best smile she could at the moment. “I know.”When Nick goes missing, Ellie wonders if the baby growing inside her will see their dad or be left with just photographs to know him by.





	Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts).



_ Laying on their sides facing each other, they both had a little hint of a smile on their lips. Their fingers were connected between them and their legs intertwined under the blanket that kept the cool air from hitting their naked bodies. _

_ “What happens now?” Ellie asked in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer.  _

_ What would happen? For a while Ellie knew one day they’d end up in bed together, how could they not with the chemistry between them? But she never thought she’d be in love with him when it happened. Nick had wormed his way into her heart and her into his, that much she knew. She just didn’t know how much he was willing to give, his whole heart or just the part he showed? _

_ Nick slid her closer to him, making goosebumps appear as her body touched his.  _

_ “Now, we go for another round-” Ellie smacked his arm making him smirk. “-Then we get some sleep, spend our weekend having a lot more sex-” She couldn’t help the scoff that escaped her. “-Go to work, tell Gibbs we’re together, and then life goes on.” _

_ Ellie laughed. “Oh so we’re together huh?” _

_ Nick grinned kissing her softly. “Yes, you’re crazy if you think I would let you leave my bed without you being mine.” _

_ “Yours?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_ Nick huffed. “Okay so not mine..but you get what I mean.” _

_ Ellie gave him a shove, his back against the bed as she moved to straddle him. She leaned down and kissed him. _

* * *

A little over a month later Ellie stood in a conference room with Nick, a private moment to say goodbye before Nick left.

Ellie felt her stomach twist. 

A case of theirs connected to a group of rebels in Afghanistan, and after trying to get a contact that had information, they found one. A man by the name of Hugo Garcia who turned out to be a friend of Nick’s from high school. Hugo could give them information, but the problem was he didn’t trust anything but face to face and wouldn’t give it to anyone  _ but _ Nick who was the only one of them he’d trust. Hugo was concerned that the rebels would go after his family. 

Usually none of them would go alone, but Nick was supposed to be in and out. Only getting the information needed before leaving on the next flight out. 

“Please be careful.” 

Nick gave her a soft look before pulling her into his arms. “I’ll be back before you know it Ellie, in and out remember?”

“Right..” She swallowed the lump in her throat. Something didn’t feel  _ right _ .

“Hey-” Nick pulled back, his hand cupping her cheek. He must have seen the worry in her eyes from his next words. “You know I’ll always come back for you.”

She nodded giving the best smile she could at the moment. “I know.”

Nick kissed her, a deep kiss that made her toes curl. Ellie gripped him tightly as the horrible feeling in her stomach started to spread but she ignored it.

As he walked out the conference room door moments later, Ellie almost ran after him to tell him about the fact she thinks she might be pregnant..but instead she let him go.

* * *

That night she sat in the corner of her bathtub curled around herself, the running water from the shower hitting the tub and some of her body but it didn’t register to her at all.

Ellie’s thoughts were on the positive pregnancy tests sitting on the counter beside the sink. 

She was screwed, so very screwed. 

“That’s how you got into this mess in the first place.” She grumbled to herself, leaning her head back against the shower wall. 

They had used protection every time they had sex  _ and _ Ellie was on birth control. 

So it was all Nick’s fault. 

Ellie groaned and buried her face in her hands. “Of course he’d have champion swimmers!” 

God she belonged on a damn reality show just for being in that one percent that ends up pregnant even while on birth control and using condoms. 

* * *

While shocked and scared, Ellie had been excited to tell Nick especially knowing he’d be there instead of running the other way. 

But as Vance came down with a grim face, her stomach sank along with her heart.

And as the words left his mouth a gasp left her lips as she had to grip her desk feeling her knees go weak. 

Nick along with Hugo had gone missing. Their things along with both of their blood was found.

McGee walked over to her, hand on her shoulder.

“Ellie?” 

Gibbs and Vance looked at her now, concern on their faces seeing her pale face and her knuckles going white as she held onto the desk.

“You have to find him.” She said in a low voice, the cracks in her voice giving away her emotions.

“We’ll do everything we can Agent Bishop, you know that.” Vance said sternly. “We’ll try-”

Ellie felt something in her snap. 

“There will be no  _ trying _ !” She shouted, catching McGee by surprise as he jumped back a little. “You  _ will _ find him!”

“Bishop-” Gibbs tried saying, but Ellie cut him off.

“No Gibbs! I told you it was a bad idea sending Nick alone!”

“Ellie.” McGee said softly, her head snapped to him. “What’s going on?”

She opened her mouth but instead a sob escaped. 

“I’m pregnant.” Fear filled her as she thought about Nick not being there, not even knowing that he was going to be a dad. Would she even see his look of wonder and love as he looked at their baby? Would she get to hear her little girl or boy call Nick daddy instead of a picture that ended up being all she had? “I need him!”

Ellie was pulled into Gibbs’ arms seconds later, she felt a small shock at the gesture but leaned into him as more tears fell. 

_ Please Nick be okay..please. _

* * *

 

_ Pain spread through his body.  _

_ Ellie... _

_ Pain was the thing that kept reminding him he wasn’t dead just yet. _

_ Nick was drowning in it, but at the same time it became his anchor.  _

_ Ellie.. _

_ Sounds of screaming filled his ears, the scent of blood and sweat was all he could smell. Nick slowly opened his eyes just enough to see.  _

_ One of the men, the one who had a sick love of knives if Nick remembered correctly, laughed a sick cold laugh and Nick’s eyes fell shut again. His head dropped back down to his chest just as the man had cut into one of the many people chained in the large stone room, a woman’s ear piercing scream was the last thing he heard before he was unconscious once more.  _

_ Ellie… _

* * *

Months started to pass and the only thing keeping Ellie together was the little baby growing in her. 

If it wasn’t for being pregnant, she knew she would have fallen apart a long time ago. She got up every day for their baby, drank plenty of water and fluids for their baby, put food in her stomach even though she couldn’t taste it anymore for their baby, took vitamins and walks along trails to keep busy for their baby.

All the while she made sure practically every second of her pregnancy was documented in some way. 

Nick would be home eventually, he  _ had  _ to. And Ellie wanted to make sure even if he hadn’t been there, he’d at least have the videos and books filled with pictures to look at. To hopefully feel as if he was there. 

Some things were harder than others. Her ultrasounds (the first one being the hardest), the first kick..but Ellie hadn’t broken down until finding out the gender. 

“Congratulations Ellie, it’s a girl.”

Her baby girl. Her and Nick’s baby girl. 

In the doctor's office surrounded by her doctor and Jack, she burst into hysterical tears. 

* * *

Giving birth to her baby girl wasn’t easy, but the giving birth part was easy compared to the hurt she felt in her chest that had nothing to do with pushing a tiny human out but everything to do with Nick not being beside her. 

She could picture it too. Almost hear his voice being whispered in her ear telling her how she could do it, how she was strong and beautiful, how amazing she was for bringing their baby into the world. In the end, that’s what gave her the strength to keep pushing even when her body wanted to give up.

Ellie cried tears mixed of happy and sad as she heard the first cry and held her for the first time seconds later. From the moment Ellie laid eyes on her baby girl she knew she looked just like her daddy and it made Ellie love her even more and also broke her heart a little. 

_ And what’s the little angel’s name? _ The doctor had asked with a smile.

She didn’t even have to think, a name falling from her lips easily. 

“Liliana Nicole.” 

Liliana after his mom, and Nicole after him. 

Ellie ran her finger down Liliana’s soft cheek, her baby girl’s eyes open wide. 

As people came to visit, they would say how cute or beautiful she was but there were no comments on who she looked like or what features on her face belonged to who. Everyone could see how much she looked like Nick, and no one wanted to be the first to say it out loud.

* * *

Three months after Liliana was born, a year since Nick had gone missing..

Two bodies were found matching Nick and Hugo’s description dumped in an abandoned warehouse, only found by Metro who got an anonymous tip.

One pronounced dead at the scene, another barely hanging on. 

Liliana was left with Delilah and Ellie rushed to the hospital not knowing if it was Nick still alive or not.

“Gibbs who is it?!” Ellie quickly asked before he could say a word as she rushed into the waiting room. “Tell me who is it!” 

“Nick’s alive.” 

She dropped, Gibbs quickly catching her before her knees could hit the floor. He eased her into one of the chairs and crouched down to her eye level. 

“Talk to me, tell me.” She whispered roughly, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

Gibbs sighed. “I think it’s better if you see for yourself.”

Ellie finally really looked at Gibbs. For the first time in the years she’s known him, he looked  _ tired _ . She closed her eyes to steady herself as she nodded her head. 

She expected Nick to look beaten, terrible. 

Gibbs still had to grip her tightly to keep her from falling again once she laid eyes on him through the glass window. 

Nick was covered in bruises, cuts and god knows what else, but it was something else that made her chest ache. 

He looked frail, weak, thin. 

Nothing like the cocky big ego muscled agent that her memories were full of. 

She remembered back to a simpler time when Nick had come into work happy as could be just because his shirt got smaller as his muscles got bigger. She could hear McGee’s teasing in the background of her memory, and Nick flexing with a smirk on his lips.

It seemed like so many years ago.

* * *

A month had passed. 

Ellie balanced being a mom and visiting the hospital thanks to everyone’s help, and no one said a word if she spent a little extra time sitting beside Nick. 

He had been awake, but not at the same time.

His eyes were open but there was no response except for blinking and every once in a while his eyes would move around the room unfocused. 

The doctors performed tests, but the tests showed nothing. 

It seemed it was Nick’s way of dealing with everything he had been through in the past year. 

One day Ellie had enough of the waiting and after more failed attempts at talking to him, came up with an idea. It took a little to convince his doctors but she eventually got the all clear.

“Are you sure about this?” Gibbs and McGee asked her standing outside Nick’s room. 

Ellie huffed. “Yes. Give me my daughter.”

McGee hesitated only making her irritated.  

“Tim if you don’t give me my baby right now, the second she’s out of your arms I’ll kick you so hard in the-”

His eyes widened, quickly handing Liliana to her.

Ellie walked into the room holding Liliana, cautiously stepping over to Nick’s bed. 

She didn’t have to wait long. 

Right as Liliana was moved next to her dad she let out a piercing cry. 

Ellie stood in shock and a little amazement as the sound filled the room and Nick’s head snapped in her direction. 

His once unfocused eyes cleared, landing right on Liliana who was flailing her arms around though her cries quickly turned into little whimpers. 

“Nick?” Ellie said softly. 

He blinked, his eyes going from Liliana to her. 

A tear slid down her cheek and she felt as if her heart would burst as his hand lifted to reach for her. Ellie laughed wetly as she shifted Liliana to one arm, her free hand moving to grab Nick’s. 

He blinked and looked a little bewildered as he curled his fingers around her’s. 

Nick looked at her again, his eyes moving to Liliana who had settled. 

She watched as his mouth formed the words ‘mine’ before looking at her, waiting for her answer.

Ellie quickly looked at his throat where a bandage was placed, Her stomach sank, the damage to his throat was something the doctors had been worried about. 

Shoving it aside, she focused back on him and nodded. “She’s yours.” Ellie said softly.  “Her name’s Liliana Nicole.” 

For the first time since he woke up, Nick’s eyes had some light to them and there was a twitch to his lips that was barely noticeable but she saw it. 

* * *

A week later Nick was holding her for the first time. Ellie finally got to see that look of wonder and love that she had been worried wouldn’t happen. 

Everyone had been worried about Nick holding Liliana so soon after, but Ellie told them all to shove it even his doctors, she knew Nick would be fine with her. He may not be exactly  _ her _ Nick right now, but she still knew him. 

‘Ellie’ He said, his lips moving but no sound coming out. 

“Yeah?”

She looked at him, and noticed he kept trying to talk but when he couldn’t, his face twisted in frustration. 

Ellie placed her hand on his cheek careful of the damage that was still there. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered. 

It was a common thing for him to get frustrated about his lack of being able to talk, sometimes his anger would result in him getting a little violent, but never with Ellie. 

Nick shook his head with a huff. 

Ellie leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too.” 

He sighed, his shoulders lowering as if a weight was lifted. His forehead rested against hers.

“The doctors said this won’t be forever, that you’ll be able to talk again but it’ll take time.”

Nick moved away and nodded, ‘I know’ he said. 

“I’ll be here every step of the way, and so will Liliana.” Ellie said softly. 

He gave her a grateful smile before looking back down at their angel who was deep asleep. 

Ellie rested her head lightly against his shoulder, his body relaxing at the feel of her.

* * *

When Nick was finally able to speak even if it sounded rough, the first person he talked to besides his doctor was Ellie.

“I love you.” He had said, in a rough voice along with a slight stutter as he tried getting the words out. 

Ellie beamed at him and kissed him. She could feel his smile against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Next he looked at Liliana in her crib and cried as he finally told his daughter he loved her for the first time.

It was his next words that took Ellie’s breath away.

“Marry me?”

She choked on a sob, happy tears forming in her eyes as she nodded. “Yes.”

Nick grabbed her face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers, and knowing Liliana would sleep for a few more hours, stumbled to their bedroom where Nick showed her just how much he loved her. 

“I told you I’d always come back for you.” She remembered hearing before drifting off to sleep hours later.

It had been a long road with still rough times ahead but they had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
